bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miss Leah/Sacred Goddess Kaori
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = |no = 9999 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = The Goddess looked for the portal of Grand Gaia, using her own thoughts as her directions. She remembered the summoner who first summoned her. "I will find the one who seeks to use my power for good." She step into the portal, then step in the realm of Grand Gaia. "So many places, so much to see. I hope I find him." The Goddess looked around the field where the portal stood. "Grand Gaia." The Goddess began moving to seek the summoner who first summoned her, and the one who wants to use her for good. It's been said that when you anger the Goddess, she casts many evil spells to befall upon you. |summon = I am Kaori, Goddess of Protection. I shall protect you, dear summoner. |fusion = Thank you for this power. I will use it wisely. |evolution = Guardians of Light hear me. This power shall be used for good! |hp_base = 4790 |atk_base = 1670 |def_base = 1840 |rec_base = 1280 |hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2840 |def_lord = 2270 |rec_lord = 2265 |hp_anima = 7700 |rec_anima = 1590 |atk_breaker = 2620 |def_breaker = 2380 |atk_guardian = 2150 |def_guardian = 2860 |rec_guardian = 1710 |hp_oracle = 6480 |def_oracle = 2450 |rec_oracle = 2190 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 37 |ls = Lux Guardian |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP and Def, negates elemental based damage, negates critical damage, & chance to counterattack with status ailments |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Light's Order |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn,boosts BB gauge when attacked and removes status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense/Brave Burst |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 600 |sbb = Feel my wrath! |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, casts Taunt with massive boost to own Def for 1 turn & counterattacks with status ailments, and negates Atk, Def, Rec down for 1 turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Corrupted Light's Agrredior |ubbdescription = Massive Light attack on all enemies, huge chance to counterattack with status ailments, massively boosts BB gauge when attacked & boosts damage to status inflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense/Defense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 10 |ubbmultiplier = 1250 |es = Light's Supremacy |esitem = Reminescence |esdescription = 30% boost Atk and Rec, boosts Atk when HP is over 50% and when Reminescence is equipped, boosts damage to status inflicted foes |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Totem |evomats3 = Light Pot |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = Reminescence (Sphere) 30% boost to HP and Atk, boosts BB gauge when attacked (3-4 BC's), boosts damage to status inflicted foes (80%) |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts